mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Downs
Travis Downs (January 22nd, 1990 - October 17th, 2012) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Lumen Downs. He never knew who his father was. Growing up, he was always into anime and video games. And when he was in high school he got into Hentai. He and his half-sister Jeane Downs were never very close, but he always found her very attractive. He always said if he wasn't related to her, he'd have dated her or at least tried. In 2008 he became an assassin for Arcturus known as Slayer. He opened Helter Skelter a club for Assassins. As Slayer, his only targets were other assassins. In his first year he killed twelve assassins for Arcturus. In 2009 he killed 7 more, bringing his kill total to 19. In 2010 he killed another 9 assassins, and started dating Sylvia Marcil. He thought Sylvia was totally hot. He even invited her to live with him. In 2011 he killed six more assassins and was hired to kill Purple Blade but ultimattely failed. In 2012 he killed three more assassins, bringing his total to 37 before he was ultimately killed by Purple Blade. His mother was murdered during by Gemini in 2012. During the investigation, he invited investigators to his club. It was there that they would often question him about his mother. His connections to Arcturus remained fairly hidden utnil Lawrence Bridges attempted to hire him to kill Cara Leigh, Sylvia Marcil, Misty Damon and Breeze Rourke but he refused the job. =Childhood= Growing up Travis was into video games and anime a lot. He studied Japanese as his second language, and often would import games. He and his little sister never got along very well. He always wanted to know who his father was, but his mother would never tell him. According to many in town there were nearly hundreds of possibilities. A fact that made Travis very distant from most people in his life. Despite being an otaku, he was very athletic, getting into gymnastics when he was in kindergarten. He was often picked on for it, but took Judo and Tae Kwon Do to compensate. He also was learned in the art of Kendo. =High School= In High School, Travis was still socially awkward. He didn't have many friends, and would often watch anime. He also started getting into Hentai around then. Travis continued gymnastics, and was the only male cheerleader at Six Sisters High School. =Becoming Slayer= After graduating High School he was approached by Lawrence Bridges to become an assassin for Arcturus and The Elder's Council. Travis thought it seemed cool. He opened up Helter Skelter, an assassins bar, and started inviting assassins, and as a cover women he found to be hot. He also invited rich clients who would hire the assassins at the Club. Slayer himself would only take on jobs that focused on other assassins. In 2010 he began dating Sylvia Marcil. He found her to be very hot, and she put up with his strange fetishes. The two even moved in together. =Kills as Slayer= As Slayer, Travis killed 37 assassins. All of his targets were assassins by rule, which is why he earned the name 'Slayer'. In his first year as an assassin he was given twelve targets. Of those targets five were men, and two were women. His first target was White Widow a female assassin who specialized in killing successful rich men. She had been hired to kill someone on the Elder Council, and succeeded. Her punishment was to be death. Travis was nearly killed during his encounter with her. She nearly managed to jab him with her poison dagger, but he managed to get away, and get the antidote. He then shot her in the head six times. It was difficult for him to explain how he nearly failed. Among his other targets in his first year were a woman known as The Ice Cougar who was in her 40's. And The Gymnast who was very athletic. Travis felt bad about killing him. The next year he was given seven more targets to kill. Among them were an assassin known as Blood Hornet, The Sad Clown and Blue Raven. Travis had become more skilled, and had no trouble killing any of them. He also no longer felt remorse about what he was doing. It was also during this time he befriended Alicia Fairley AKA Bloody Angel. In 2010 he killed nine more assassins. Among his victims this time were Pure Sugar, Gray Orchid, The Grave Digger and Max the Knife. Several of his targets were now those who had failed. The more assassins he dealt with the better he became. It wasn't long before he was named the second ranked assassin in the world. Though the true ranking had him in the Top 20. In 2011 he only killed six assassins -- Flame Angel, Mr. Sin, The Saint, Mr. Green, Venom, and Little Man. The last was an assassin that was only five foot four. It was also that year he tried to kill Purple Blade, but failed. He sent two assassins after her, but she killed them easily. His failure was not well received. In 2012 he only managed to kill three assassins -- Cinderella, Mr. Clock, and Ghost In Dreams. It wasn't long however before his own mother was killed, and he had to take a break as Slayer. =Gemini Murders= His mother was killed during the Gemini murders, and his girlfriend was one of the Top Suspects. Travis continued hiding his identity as an assassin for Arcturus. He invited the investigators to his club, hoping to pass it off as nothing more than a hot night club. During the investigation, his girlfriend broke up with him, and his sister left him. =Death= Travis was killed by Purple Blade on October 17th. He and his partners tried to sneak into Helter Skelter to kill her, but she removed the bullets from his gun. She tossed him a weapon, before she ultimately put two bullets in his head. =Quotes= "I am the second ranked assassin in the world. They call me... Slayer." "A fighting chance... it's always nice." "She came to Ivory Island. It was on Ebony Beach. She was a hot babe, and I went to hit on her. Surprisingly, she didn't slap me, and run away." - on Sylvia "He's an FBI Profiler. I SO wanted to be one when I was a kid. They're awesome." "Yeah, well... I figured if Lilith Winchester could survive it..." Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Characters Category:MISTX0